


【诺俊】KISS FIGHT

by BakuuuuA



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakuuuuA/pseuds/BakuuuuA





	【诺俊】KISS FIGHT

曾经他们爱得有多热烈，分离的时候就有多冷清。

他已经想不起来为什么最后他们会走到这样一步。

那日的早晨一如往常，阳光甚好，运作了一晚的空调外机依旧在呼呼的往外吹着热气。

他醒来之后看着空荡荡的房子，饭桌上一如既往地摆着一杯温开水。

赤着脚站在冰凉的地板上，他沉默了许久。

再后来，他收了行李离开了那个曾经属于他们的家。

结束了一天工作的李帝努回到家，没有柔和的灯光，只有一屋的黑暗。

他低眸沉默不过三秒钟，，佯装什么事都没有，关上了那扇门，阻断了所有的光。

黑漆漆的房子，他没有点灯。

习惯了黑暗的李帝努走到餐桌前，拿起那边依旧放在那里的水杯，把水杯里的水一饮而尽。

黄仁俊和李帝努，这两个从高中就连在一起的名字，终究还是分开了。

曾经被说是没有黄仁俊活不下去的李帝努对于黄仁俊的离开没有任何的反应，该工作工作，该运动运动，该打游戏继续打游戏。

黄仁俊又何尝不是？

曾经以为至死都分不开彼此的两人默契的放弃了这段感情。

但是是真的放弃了吗？

李帝努不知道。

黄仁俊也不知道。

如果放弃了的话，那为什么偶然再见他们依旧会如同曾经密不可分的恋人那般，谁都分不开谁？

离开李帝努已经四年，期间黄仁俊把自己的人生过得潇潇洒洒，嚣张肆意。

不能说他从未想起过他，毕竟他曾以不容阻挡的姿态入侵了他的全世界，填得满满的，不留一丝空隙。

然后受宇宙规律影响，他慢慢的离开了他的星球，不再以保护者自居，他挣扎离开的行为，给他留下坑坑洼洼的表面，如同月球表面。

带着许多空洞，他无法忽略，自然也就无法忘却。

无论如何，他依旧过得很快活。

如果可以再也不要见到他的话他会更好，黄仁俊是这么想的。

在西班牙塞维利亚的街头，李帝努看见黄仁俊与他不认识的几个人组成了一个乐队，曾经他最喜爱的小虎牙不见了，牙齿变得整整齐齐。

但他还是很好看，笑得灿烂，眉眼弯弯，他变得不一样了，却又如他记忆中的少年如出一辙的美好。

真的是，明明早就说过了，如果你不再出现我就放过你。

李帝努穿着西装，站在人群里看着张扬美好的他，眯着眼笑着。

曲终人散，人群散去，他看到了他。

两人之间的沉默并没有持续很久：“帅哥，要一起去喝一杯吗？”

小狐狸变得越来越狡猾了，变得一点都不怕人了。

在一个露天酒吧里，两人相对而坐，却默契的看着舞台无人开口。

黄仁俊变了很多，他不再内向害羞，跟着酒吧的众人一起对着舞台上求婚的那对眷侣大胆起哄：“亲一个！亲一个！亲一个！”

大声喊过的他脸蛋变得有点红，眼睛亮晶晶的，像是点缀着满天星辰。

他拉近了两人的距离：“黄仁俊，要接吻吗？”

他有些惊讶，但很快就收好了他惊讶的神情，挑了挑眉，主动靠近他：“乐意至极。”

在喧嚣的环境下，两人唇齿相交，一点一点认真的感受着彼此的气息，感受彼此的存在。

李帝努一改他以往强势的姿态，这一次的亲吻，柔情又缠绵。

话虽如此，但两人发出的啧啧声还有那短暂的分离所带出的银丝又为这一个缱绻的吻带上了一丝色气。

午夜来临，黄仁俊推开了他：“夜深了，王子要回家了。”

但显然，李帝努并不打算给他离开的机会：“好巧，另一个王子也想回家。”

本来就因接吻整个人都软媚的黄仁俊突然带上的水汽整个人更加的...想让人欺负了。

“仁俊尼不欢迎我吗？”

“怎么会？乐意至极。”他依旧无所谓的样子，如果忽略他微红的眼眶的话。

（想开车，但不会，大家自己脑补吧。）

又是一个美好的早晨，天高气爽。

这一次他们反了角色，黄仁俊一大早就离开了他到处都是姆明的房子，餐桌上放着一杯温开水。

李帝努也很默契的，保留着这个房子原来的模样，安静离开。

两人没有提当初的事。

三个月后，黄仁俊发现隔壁搬来了一个新邻居。

一个星期后，他发现，那个新邻居他认识。

他们没有再交谈，取而代之的是一次又一次让双方都缺氧的亲吻。

\------------------------

我是一个不怕死的人，专四就在眼前我却在搞小孩


End file.
